la nueva magia
by samuel rodrigo
Summary: Twilight acaba de entrar en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería junto con su mejor amiga Moondancer, pero mientras esto pasa sombras oscuras amenazan no solo la escuela sino todo el mundo, podran Twilight y sus nuevas amigas hacer frente a esta amenaza o fracasaran en el intento.


**La nueva magia.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Twilight sparkle se encontraba despidiéndose de su familia en el andén 9 ¾, ella era una chica de 11 años con el pelo purpura con una raya rosa. Una vez entro en el tren, busco alguna habitación que estuviera desocupada, cuando en una de ellas reconoció a una figura familiar, entro en el vagón y dijo:

-Hola, Moondancer.

Moondancer despego la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, ajusto sus gafas y dijo con un tono de voz serio:

-hola twi, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí.

Twilight se sentó al frente de la chica y estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que llego otra chica, esta tenía el pelo rojo con amarillo, vestía ya su uniforme de Hogwarts y pregunto a las dos chicas del vagón:

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí, es el único vagón con espacio?

-Por supuesto. Dijo twilight con una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias, por cierto me llamo Sunset Shimmer. Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba.

-Soy Twilight Sparkle y ella es Moondancer. Respondió twilight.

Moondancer solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió leyendo su libro. Después por la puerta entro una chica de pelo purpura, que hablo con un tono de voz bastante educado y cortés:

-podría sentarme aquí, por favor, por cierto mi nombre es Rarity Belle.

Las demás asintieron con la cabeza y se presentaron, rarity se sentó al lado de MoonDancer y las cuatro estuvieron todo el viaje hablando un poco de temas varios.

Mientras en otro compartimiento:

Cuatro chicas se encontraban hablando, una pelirrosa de nombre Pinkie Pie, una rubia de nombre AppleJack, una pelirrosa claro de nombre Fluttershy y una chica de pelo multicolor de nombre Rainbow Dash, estas estaban hablando un poco de lo que encontrarían en la escuela y de la magia, las cuatro venían de familias mugges, sin ningún tipo de conocimiento acerca de la magia. Ninguna sabia absolutamente nada de lo que les esperaba en la escuela.

Cuando por fin el tren se detuvo en la estación, los nuevos estudiantes se bajaron del tren y se encontraron con la profesora Zecora que los guio hasta la escuela, se montaron en los pequeños barcazas y en cuanto vieron por primera vez la escuela, se asombraron muchos estudiantes, especialmente los de familias mugges. Una vez en el castillo fueron recibidos por la profesora Luna, subdirectora de Hogwarts, profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras y jefa de la casa slytherin, esta guio a los estudiantes al gran comedor, donde empezaron a ser llamados para ponerse el sombrero seleccionador.

-¡applejack!. Llamo Luna.

Applejack se sentó en la silla y casi de inmediato el sombrero grito: ¡Hufflepuff!. Los estudiantes de esa casa aplaudieron con entusiasmo mientras la chica se dirigía a su mesa. Después fue el turno de Rarity que sentó y casi de inmediato fue seleccionada para slytherin, Moondancer fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw, Rainbow Dash para Griffindor, Fluttershy para Hufflepuf, quien se sentó al lado de Applejack. una chica de nombre Starlight Glimmer fue seleccionada para slytherin, Pinkie Pie fue seleccionada para Griffindor, Sunset Shimmer fue seleccionada para Slytherin y Twilight fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw y se fue a sentar al lado de su amiga Moondancer Después de la selección, la directora Celestia dijo unas palabras de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y empezó el banquete.

Las chicas estuvieron conociéndose mientras comían, las únicas calladas eran Twilight y Moondancer que ya se conocían. El banquete fue pasando entre charlas entre los estudiantes y una vez se terminó los estudiantes ordenadamente se levantaron y siguieron a un prefecto de su casa que los guiaría a los dormitorios.

Pinkie y Rainbow conversaban mientras seguían al prefecto, estaban felices de compartir casa ya que se llevaban muy bien, aunque lamentaron que ni Applejack ni Fluttershy estuvieran con ellas, pero eso no evitaría que pudieran ser amigas, al fin y al cabo podían conversar en los descansos.

Lo mismo pensaban las dos chicas que habían terminado en Hufflepuff, Fluttershy estaba algo nerviosa ya que la única que conocía bien era a Rainbow y saber que no estaría con ella en la misma casa la ponía nerviosa, pero Applejack la tranquilizo una vez estuvieron en la sala común de su casa.

Rarity, Sunset y Starlight se encontraban sentadas en sus respectivas camas de la habitación, las tres estaban felices de terminar en Slytherin, al pertenecer a familias de magos con una gran tradición y que se formaron en Slytherin, eso las hizo querer seguir con la tradición, al fin y al cabo toda su familia era de esa casa, ¿Por qué cambiar?

Moondancer y Twilight se encontraban leyendo acostadas en sus camas, ambas eran amigas desde que nacieron y siempre habían sido muy unidas, sabían todo de cada una y no necesitaban hablar mucho para saber que quería la otra, no por nada tenían los mismos gustos y pasatiempos.

Después de un rato todas las chicas se acostaron a dormir, al día seria sus primeras clases.

Mientras en otro lugar:

Un grupo de encapuchados se encontraban reunidos en un círculo, en el medio había un hombre también encapuchado, pero aparte tenía una corona en forma de media luna en la cabeza, este empezó a hablar con un tono de voz fuerte:

-Camaradas, nuestro tiempo está llegando, la gran diosa va a renacer, todavía no sabemos con exactitud que cuando ocurrirá pero será pronto, así que hay que prepararse para su regreso.

Los encapuchados aplaudieron emocionados, pero el hombre los callo y dijo:

-por la gran Nightmare Moon, tus hijos de la noche te están esperando.

Todos repitieron las palabras del hombre y aplaudieron por un buen rato, luego cada quien se fue por su camino.

**Una nueva historia ojala les guste, aquí voy a poner a las protagonistas en Hogwarts, pero será lo único que utilizare de Harry Potter, todos los profesores intentare que sean personajes de Mlp, hasta el momento tengo confirmados a:**

**Celestia, directora, jefa de la casa Griffindor y profesora de transformaciones.**

**Luna, subdirectora, jefa de la casa Slytherin y profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.**

**Zecora, jefa de casa ravenclaw y profesora de pociones.**

**Discord, jefe de la casa Hufflepuff y profesor de encantamientos.**

**Acepto sugerencias de otros profesores para Hogwarts o estudiantes, bueno nos leemos luego**


End file.
